


Hello there stranger

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not really though, Potion Master Draco, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: After twenty years of marriage, Harry and Draco like to play around a bit… it’s not cheating if it’s with your partner, even if they are wearing a different face.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Hello there stranger

It was an unusually hot spring evening in London that found Draco Malfoy, sitting in a pub, _waiting_. Draco ordered a whiskey neat from the rather gruff looking bartender and patiently waited for his order to arrive. Draco crossed one leg over the other, scraping a heel across the floor with a frown. He still wasn’t _totally _accustomed to this particular body.

She was twenty-one, with mousy brown hair, and pert breasts, that Draco discovered rather quickly did not require a bra. She was pale like Draco, perhaps even a touch paler if that were possible, and she possessed short red lacquered nails. Her name was something like _Brandy or Tiffany. _At least it would have been had she existed. 

After twenty-one years of marriage, Draco and Harry hadn’t gotten _bored _of one anotherper se, so much as they had found themselves rather interested in trying new things. In the beginning, they had discussed the possibility of an open marriage, or even adding a third into the relationship, but in the end, they had both found that they were perfectly happy with one another. It had been Draco who had discovered the ability for a more sustainable glamour potion. A sort of cross between Polyjuice and a glamour that would allow a person to completely change their appearance, for several hours anyway, without the need for an actual real person to exist and provide some hair in order for the transformation to be complete.

It was tricky and required a good deal of magical prowess to undertake, but Draco was nothing if not a true Potions Master, and so he had taken to it with aplomb.

Harry had been his first test subject, transforming himself to look, a touch more like his mother in an effort to move about the Wizarding World more quietly.

Harry had found it amusing to find Draco in a bookstore somewhere and hit on him as if they had never met before. And thus, their sexcapades had begun. Over the last two years, their transformations had become ever more elaborate, but as of yet, this was the first time Draco had gone out as an actual woman. He was worried that perhaps it was too much, that the usual signal he could give off to Harry to alert him would be missed. He would never be looking for a woman, he was bi, sure, but it had never even been a consideration that Harry would have asked him to be a woman.

It was a generally accepted rule that, if one of them would be utilizing the potion, then the other would not be. This had led to several run-ins with the press, _convinced _that either Harry or Draco was cheating on the other, which is why they had ended up going to mostly Muggle establishments. However much the magical press was determined to stalk Harry’s every move, they never seemed _quite _willing to follow him into Muggle London.

The bartender appeared with Draco’s drink and handed it to him, he took it with a grateful smile and looked around the bar for Harry. As if on cue, Harry appeared at the door of the pub. Looking just as dashing as the day they had married. He was greyer now, a fact which turned Draco on to no end, and he had let a beard grow in over the years. But his body had remained as fit as it always was and standing there in dark wash jeans, and a grey bomber jacket, it was all Draco could do not to drool. Or otherwise, completely give up the game and leap into his arms. 

Draco smiled over at him, motioning with his head that Harry should come over to the bar and sit by him. Harry looked confused, and it was all Draco could do not to break the charade with a smirk. Still, confused or no, Harry crossed the pub and took a seat at the bar beside him.

“I’ll have a beer please,” Harry said to the bartender, barely sparing Draco a glance. Draco grinned, as he stared at Harry.

“Well aren’t you gorgeous?” he said. It had taken an extra touch of magic to get his voice to completely transform along with the look.

Harry blinked looking over at Draco then, “Thanks,” he said.

“Come here often?” it was a terrible line, but Draco couldn’t resist.

“Sometimes,” Harry replied, looking around the bar, clearly unaware that his husband was sat right beside him.

Draco barely held back a giggle. “I’m Misty,” he said, holding out his hand.

“James,” Harry lied. Draco smirked raising an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” he asked. “I had a boyfriend by the name of James once.” Harry smiled and nodded. Draco grinned, drumming his fingers across the bar as he took a slow sip of his cocktail. “So, _James, _what’s a handsome man like you doing in a bar like this?”

“Just waiting on someone,” Harry replied.

“Oh?” Draco asked. “Don’t tell me you’ve got a girlfriend,” he said sounding put out.

“No,” Harry replied. “Husband actually.”

“Husband?” Draco repeated, clutching his hand to his chest. “You mean you’re…”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but could you just fuck off?” Harry asked. At this, Draco couldn’t help but laugh, which only served to rile Harry up further. “I don’t see how this is funny.”

Draco smiled, still barely able to contain his giggles as he forced himself to look over at Harry; his eyes flashed their familiar silver, and Harry’s eyes widened. “Draco?” he asked.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Draco replied, sipping his whiskey.

“Cut the shit for a second,” Harry said grabbing his arm. There, sitting on his left arm was the Dark Mark, the only part of himself he could never seem to cover with any sort of transformation.

“Fine, you caught me,” Draco said with a huff.

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed.

Draco smiled, leaning towards him, “What’s the matter? Don’t you like her?”

Harry eyed the woman sitting next to him, “I mean…”

Draco smirked, rather smugly. “I knew it. I _knew _you would love it.”

“I mean, I would have preferred blonde but…” Draco shrugged, with a careful wave his hair turned its usual shade of platinum blond. Harry’s eyes widened, “You can’t do that here!” he hissed.

“Please no one is even paying attention,” Draco replied polishing off his whiskey. “I put a notice-me-not on myself.” 

“Wh-why did you do this?” Harry asked.

“Well, you do _like _women right? I thought you might enjoy a little time with one.” 

Harry frowned, “Draco… you didn’t need to do this. You know that I love you exactly as you are,” he said.

“I know,” Draco replied.

“And I’ve never regretted the fact that I married a man. Bi or not.”

“I know,” Draco said. “I just… wanted to try something different. I thought you would appreciate it.”

Harry sighed, “This was fun for a little while, but… I think we should stop pretending to be other people.” Draco raised an eyebrow at that. “Draco I love you. Exactly as you are. I would rather go home with _you _the real you. The man I married, the man I fell in love with than any other version of you.”

Draco couldn’t help but smile at that. “I guess I was just afraid that as I got older, you’d stop finding me attractive. Or worse that you would regret having been with a man so long.” 

Harry frowned at that “Oh Dray,” he said wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. “Don’t be daft. You’re as beautiful as the day I met you.” 

Draco blushed, “I suppose we should just… go home, back to our normal appearances,” he said getting to his feet.

“Not…so fast,” Harry said standing beside him. “I want to sleep with _you, _but I think you should keep the heels, and the skirt,” he said.

Draco grinned, “What about the emerald green lace knickers?”

Harry groaned, “Oh yeah, _definitely _keep those,” he said.

Draco couldn’t help but laugh, as the two of them made their way out of the pub, and apparated into the night.

-

If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael [New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz)

Follow me elsewhere on the web: [Twitter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5) | [Instagram](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2) | [YouTube](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5)


End file.
